


Good lil boy

by tokyotuned



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Bottom Choi Jongho, Dom Park Seonghwa, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26169700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyotuned/pseuds/tokyotuned
Summary: Jongho just wanted to have some fun, to feel good too. too bad he doesn’t know how <3. luckily; his hyung is happy to help
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	Good lil boy

**Author's Note:**

> hi I didn’t proofread this so

sêonghwa hummed softly, balancing a half-full laundry basket on his hip. he was making way through the members dorm rooms and picking up their dirty clothes to wash them; knowing that it wouldn’t get done if he didn’t do it. he knew that they would just kind of sit for over a week or two before sëonghwa does them, so it was better to get them out of the way now.  


slender hand reaching for another room door handle it paused, furrowing his eyebrows confusedly. he could have sworn he’d heard something, dark eyes confusedly surveying his surroundings in hope of figuring out what he’d heard.  


after a few moments of silence he simply shook his head, letting the messy ash-gray hair fall over his face as he decided he’d simply been hearing things.  


then he heard it again. much, much more clearly.  


it sounded almost like a moan, which only made sêonghwa even more confused. the only two home was himself and jöngho. cute, innocent, uncorrupted jöngho. or so, that’s what they’d all thought of the youngest member. 

checking the door he’d heard the noise from he determined that it was, in fact, mïngi and jöngho’s room.  


pressing his ear to the thin door his image of jöngho was shattered, hearing a muffled string of broken and desperate moans.  


careful to not make noise to alert the younger boy of his presence, sêonghwa slowly bent down and set the half-empty laundry basket down, a hard on steadily growing and straining against his gray sweats that matched his hair. he hesitated for a moment, though carefully gripped the handle and slowly cracked the door open. he wasn't planning on actually doing anything (ok sure lmao), he just wanted to make sure his ears didn’t deceive him and that his mind wasn’t being overly perverse.  


he wasn’t ready for what he saw.  


jöngho, nude and sweat-sheen covered, spread out on the youngest and second youngest boy’s shared bed. strong hand desperately trying to get himself off while his soft brown eyes frustratedly watched his crotch being stimulated, thick, hot tears of frustration and overstimulation rolling down his rose-tinted cheeks.  


sêonghwa could name a number of things he was doing wrong; he was gripping his dick too tightly, which was also painfully dry, his motions were lost and jumbled and he clearly had no clue of what he liked or where to start.  


seeing his dongsaeng so lost and pitiful sparked something deep in sêonghwa, feeling an intense need to help him and teach him, which was clear by the growing tent in his pants. sêonghwa’s slender hand had snuck down to the front of his pants, plush lips parted to silently pant as his palm ran over his clothed cock. despite doing his best to stay hidden and not do anything, he couldn’t help but sneak a glance down and buck into his own hand; the idea of helping jöngho just turning him on beyond belief.  


luckily for him, just as he was so close to just punching the door fully open and claiming jöngho as his, he heard the small pleading sob  


“hyung..? oh please, p-please help me. I need you to help me please help me” jongho sobbed out, beginning to hang his head in shame  


“every night, I h-hear everyone having fun and doing things with each other. it makes my cock all leaky and hard and it always hurts so bad. I-i just..” the boy cut himself off by sniffling and hiccuping from crying so much  


“I just wanted to feel good too. but it h-hurts..! hyung it hurts so badly please help me I don’t know what to do” he sounded so.. pathetic. the begging didn’t fall on closed ears, the elder stepping inside the bedroom and locking the door behind him incase any of the other members would come home early; seonghwa was greedy and wanted jongho all to himself. 

the dom quickly stripped down; typically he would tease whoever he was with by undressing slowly and making them wait, but he knew jöngho was already too fragile for him to do such a thing. once free of all fabrics he quickly walked over to the bed, carefully settling on the edge of the bed, not yet touching jöngho. sure, he’d already said he wanted help, but he didn’t want to accidentally cross boundaries and he didn’t know where those lines lied, and it was often people would make rushed decisions in a clouded mindset.

jöngho looked at sëonghwa, noticing how distant he seemed and whimpered, making the tiniest grabby hands in the elders direction. giggling at how cute he found him he shook his head  
“not yet baby not yet, first I need a safe word from you” sêonghwa’s large dark eyes held complete care and warm love for the other boy, wanting him to be as comfortable and safe as possible.

jöngho’s mind was a bit clouded, confusedly furrowing his eyebrows and trying to cling to sêonghwa’s muscular arm  
“caramel. ..wait, what’s a safe word again?” he asked, subconsciously beginning to rub himself up against the elders thigh.

sêonghwa noticed and just shook his head and smiled, being completely patient with the virgin  
“It’s basically a word you use when you need to stop everything immediately“ seonghwa explained, jongho letting out a soft ‘ohhh..’ of understanding. seonghwa noticed how quickly tears were slipping from jongho’s eyes, his body lightly shaking from trying to keep quiet and patient. the older couldn’t help but let a soft “oh look at you, trying to be a good boy and wait for your hyungie you’re so good for me baby”, the praise only making jongho harder.

scooping up the younger boy seonghwa softly smiled at him, settling so that he was sitting with his upper body propped up by a large pile of pillows, wincing at the idea of all the laundry he would have to do after to avoid mingi realizing what they’d done. setting jongho on his lap, he had the boy lean back against him; back pressed chest.

“okay baby, the first thing I noticed is you were too dry” hwa told the younger, reaching over to the nightstand and grabbing a small bottle of lotion and squeezing a generous amount onto his slender hands before spreading it over them. carefully switching between watching jongho’s face and his cock he slowly wrapped one hand around the boy’s dick. he wasn’t small, but jongho certainly wasn’t overly large either. simply.. average. seonghwa found it adorably, all of the members were either big or small. the baby was unique, he adored it.

“the second is that you were gripping way too tightly” he commented, beginning to slide his lotion-coated hand up and down the slightly smaller-framed boy’s cock while he talked  
“if you do so, it makes it harder to keep a steady pace and enjoy yourself” seonghwa explained.

jongho already looked better; his moans now sounded less broken and pain-filled and more moans of legitimate pleasure. his expression had relaxed some, and he felt .. safe. he loved and trusted all of his hyungs, yeah of course, but he’d always felt a special comfort with seonghwa. he wasn’t scared with him, he completely trusted him despite doing something so scary, to him, a virgin, atleast. 

“tell me baby-“ seonghwa had begun to ask something, dark eyes fixed on the boys cock, the globs of precum suddenly spilling from the head not failing to catch his eye as jongho whimpered and bucked into the elders hand. 

“oh? what’s this? do you like that, baby?” seonghwa smirked, putting extra emphasis on the petname. his suspicion was once again proven right when jongho let out a particularly pathetic whine. 

“that’s so cute baby. cute lil baby, the cutest!” seonghwa praised and cooed, precum dribbling out of jongho’s cock. seonghwa couldn’t lie, he was excited, he’d never really gotten to experience someone with a praise kink, as none of the other members had one. well, san was the closest thing, but really he just liked being praised briefly after being dumbed down and degraded; it wasn’t really the same thing. the idea turned him on, encouraging his sub and calling them pretty things while playing with them .. yeah, seonghwa planned on having a lot of fun with jongho; assuming there would be other chances, of course, he’d respect jongho’s decisions and how comfortable he’d choose to get with the older.

“as I was saying. tell me baby, have you ever gotten off before?” seonghwa asked, curiously looking down at jongho’s pleasure-ridden face. 

“M-mhm” the younger lied, hoping to seem cooler or more impressive to his hyung. hwa wasn’t stupid, and jongho was a horrible liar. a gasp wormed it’s way past the maknae’s lips at the feeling of seonghwa’s slender hand stopping and letting go of his flushed cock, a yelp of pain being ripped from his throat as his inner thigh got slapped, tears prickling the corner of his eyes again 

“baby.. why are you being bad? I thought you were my good boy, good boys don’t lie...” seonghwa softly scolded, landing another slap the the opposite thigh. in all honesty, he was hoping for jongho to slip up in some way. he had been aching to be able to mark up his thighs. they were simply so pretty, a blank canvas begging to be painted, and hwa’s hand would gladly be the paintbrush. rubbing the slapped spot he used his free hand to comb his fingers through the sniffling boy’s hair, trying his best to control himself and keep jongho calm; having to remind himself multiple times to be gentle with the young virgin 

“Don’t lie to me again” hwa darkly commanded, the tone causing jongho to swallow thickly and involuntary buck into the air, hoping to find friction that simply wasn’t there. a cruel laugh crawled from seonghwa’s throat, his hand finally returning around the other boys dick 

the warm, slick feeling of seonghwa’s hand around his painfully hard length after being exposed to the cold air nearly made jongho cum then and there, whimpering and quickly beginning to desperately grind and shallowly thrust into the fist. his lips hung open, soft moans and whimpers escaping quickly. seonghwa wasn’t making him last any longer, encouraging praise falling from his devious mouth. eventually jongho buried his face into the crook of seonghwa’s neck, accidentally digging his teeth in the soft flesh. 

The older would never, ever admit it, but the pain of the boy’s teeth against his neck made him a bit more horny than he’d like to admit. “Cmon cutie, cum for me, show hyung what a good boy you are” seonghwa encouraged, rocking his hips up so that his large, hard cock was rutting against jongho’s soft bubble butt. the words pushed jongho over the edge, letting out a particularly high “H-hyu-hyung..!” as his thick load spilled over seonghwa’s beautiful hand. the feeling of the dongsaeng cumming all over his hand caused seonghwa to cum too, dirtying the boys ass 

all jongho could feel was pure bliss and safety, cuddling against seonghwa’s chest while his eyes drooped half open. he almost fell asleep, though soon he was pulled from his sleepiness; seonghwa’s hand roughly gripping his waist, lifting him off of him, and setting him on his front next to him. seonghwa knew the grip would bruise and look so pretty, and had to hold himself back so that he didn’t over handle him. sitting up he looked at the cum that decorated jongho’s cute butt, quickly beginning to massage and rub the fluid into the younger boys skin 

“Hyung what are you looking a- seonghwa, your load is not lotion” jongho jokingly scolded, quickly coming out of his sexual mindset. he made no effort to actually stop him though, honestly he was turned on at the idea that seonghwa would try so hard to claim him as his like that 

Wiping them down with a baby wipe, as seonghwa had been too lazy to actually get up and retrieve a washcloth, he finally let jongho cuddle up into the crook of his side and fall asleep, the older quickly doing the same, happily clutching the smaller boy and softly inhaling his hair 

later that day, the rest of the other members came home. mingi noticed his and jongho’s dorm room was locked, confusedly looking at the handle though all but shrugging and just ending up curled up on the couch, a couple of members dog-pile napping with him after the long day out 

end✨

**Author's Note:**

> uhh hi this was my first nsfw fic and I haven’t wrote anything in forever, pls don’t be too mean <3 fllw me on twt @ chaneldick , the l in chanel is a capital i


End file.
